


Five Times People thought Spock and Kirk were destined for each other, And One Time They Found Out They Were Wrong

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Kirk and Spock are good at keeping secrets, Love, Multi, Secret Relationships, chekov is a disappointed shipper, everyone is clueless, scotty rolls with it, sulu can't believe his ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock are meant to be together, right? Not in this universe. The crew gets the shock of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times People thought Spock and Kirk were destined for each other, And One Time They Found Out They Were Wrong

1\. Scotty  
The chief engineer was certain there was something going on with the Captain and first officer. Just look at the way the rigid Vulcan had loosened up around Jim! They played chess at least once a week, and rumor had it Spock was hopelessly infatuated with Kirks mind, judging by the lively debate that occurred during these matches.

He felt bad for Uhura. She was practically watching her Vulcan chasing another man right in front of her. This was going to end badly, he thought and yelled at Keenser to "Get Down, before you kill yourself!"

He failed to notice the good doctor was also watching the Vulcan. And Kirk was still sneaking glances at Uhura. 

2\. Sulu.  
After Spock and Uhura DID break up, Sulu started a betting pool for how many weeks it would be before Kirk showed up with a blue shirt on. It was inevitable. After all, there was supposedly an explosive amount of sexual tension between the two. He had seen the knowing looks that passed between them on the bridge and according to Scotty, Spock had actually cried when Kirk temporarily died. What he didn't notice was that Spock was wearing a blue shirt that was rather too big for him.

3\. Chekov  
Pavel was a romantic at heart and he totally 'shipped' his Captain and First Officer. They would make a very excellent couple. He imagined all their conversations containing romantic subtext and was wondering why Kirk was waiting so long. It had been three months since the break-up!

"Perhaps," he thought to himself, "he is being considerate of the lieutenant's feelings. It would be rather cruel to flaunt their relationship immediately."

He brightened at the thought. Such a kind, caring man the captain was! Chekov considered himself very lucky to work under him. He didn't notice that Kirk was far more interested in the feelings of said Lieutenant than he ever imagined and played scrabble with her instead of chess with Spock.

4\. Spock Prime  
The old Vulcan was feeling what could almost be called satisfaction. Despite their rocky beginning, his younger self and Kirk appeared to be well on their way to that defining friendship, perhaps even more. Soon Spock would be reaching his a Time, and he could need to take a mate or die. This Jim would not let that happen, he was sure.

A Vulcan almost smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Destiny would take its course. Even with his keen observational skills, he did not know that it was not Kirk who ran frantically into Spock's quarters, feeling the burning sensation coming off the Vulcan. And it was not Kirk's mind that Spock melded with in the crazed heat of Pon Farr. 

5.  
Carol Marcus was sick of the gossip and conjecture. Why wouldn't they just admit they were in love already? It had been a year since The Breakup and still no signs of Kirk bragging about getting Spock. She hoped Jim wouldn't hurt Spock like he did Christine. The man deserved that much, at least. 

Nyota was really secretive these days, but maybe she had some news Carol could pry out of her. Hopefully, she had moved on to somebody that could really love her. 

Jim himself was exceedingly cheerful, almost irritatingly so and didn't walk around the ship so much as bounce. Either he'd had WAY too much caffeine, or Spock was keeping him very..... happy, so to speak, she speculated.

Carol failed to observe Nyota's smudged lipstick matched the color Jim was furtively wiping off his face and a certain mark on Jim's neck was too small to have been made by a male Vulcan.

\+ 1  
After shift one evening, Kirk gathered the bridge crew in a meeting room. He appeared both nervous and excited and everybody knew what was coming next. Sly glances were exchanged as they anticipated the happy news of Spirk becoming official.

"Spock and I have some announcements to make tonight. We've kept them a secret for a while, and it's driving you crazy I know, but we're going to clear the air right now. Spock, you want to go first?" 

"Very well, Captain. I wish to inform those of you gathered here that I have bonded with Doctor McCoy. We have been in a relationship for 8.74 months."

Dead silence followed the first officer's declaration. Seeing the collection of various stunned, bewildered, and gobsmacked expressions on their friends' faces, the doctor grinned. "Spock, l think we made their brains explode."

"Negative, Doctor, as I do not see any flying grey matter being ejected from their skulls." Spock's eyes were gleaming as he said this, looking at the doctor with affection.

McCoy just rolled his eyes and looked very pleased at the dumbfounded crew.

"But what about Kirk?", blurted Sulu, recovering his power of speech. Chekov looked like he was going to cry. Scotty's mouth opened and shut like a fish, but nothing came out. Carol was paralyzed with shock.

"I'm touched by your concern, Sulu, but rest assured that I am not suffering from a broken heart. Far from it." He gave a rather boyish grin and said in a happy voice that they rarely heard, "Nyota Uhura has graciously accepted my proposal of marriage. Show them, honey."

Uhura raised her left hand and sure enough, there was a lovely diamond ring on the fourth finger.

"I thought you couldn't stand the sight of him", protested Scotty as the second shock sunk in.

"You meanie!" Carol said, jumping up and grabbing her friend in a hug. "Why did you keep it a secret?"

Nyota was blushing beautifully. "It all happened gradually. I was afraid to tell anyone for fear of jinxing it, I guess. As for Scotty's claim, I never hated Jim. I thought I had him pegged and it turned out, I only saw the surface. It's actually been ...fascinating...getting to know him and that crazy brain of his and seeing his heart." Jim looked at her adoringly.

"So, we have all been, very, very wrong this whole time", said Sulu slowly. "Spock Prime will be crushed with disappointment. He had his old heart set on getting Jim and Spock together."

"He'll get over it." Doctor McCoy sounded very unsympathetic. "This is a different universe, after all."

"Well, Congratulations to all of you, anyway," Scotty said, cheerily, recovering from the double shock before anyone else. "Let us drink in celebration!"


End file.
